Determining eye position/movement, otherwise referred to as eye tracking, may be employed in various applications and is typically supported by an underlying identification of an eye feature. The eye feature identification can be performed in various ways. In one example, eye position is determined by analyzing an image of an eye to identify pixels corresponding to the eye feature being identified.